Reunions
by story-writer115
Summary: Seven years of peace has passed, with only one disturbance last year...now, the creator of that peace is returning! Will this be a good thing for the vampires and hunters? Or will bitter memories prevent from a happy reunion? All characters are involved!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfic! I REALLY love Vampire Knight, especially Zero and Aidou! Anyways, hope you guys enjoy **** Please Review!**

Chapter 1: The News

Zero looked up at the dark clouds that were rolling towards the academy. For some reason, he felt that something was waiting to happen, something that was going to disturb the peace at the school. For seven years now, Cross Academy had remained free of disturbances from the Hunter Association or the Vampire Society. Last year was the only exception to this peace, the only disturbance that had nearly destroyed the school. Rido's attack had nearly demolished the Academy, Zero's only home, and had taken away the most important person in his life: Yuuki. At least the attack had done him a favor by taking away the blood-suckers as well. Now, as he lowered his gaze from the thunderclouds, Zero scanned the construction around him. He had to admit, Cross Kaien was doing a pretty good job of fixing the school efficiently. In less than a year, the Moon Dormitory was nearly restored to its original elegance. Only Dorm Leader Kuran's room was left to be repaired. Zero had been assigned to supervise all Moon Dormitory recreation, but he absolutely would NOT go near Kuran's room! Zero shook his head and sauntered back to his own dorm.

As he walked through the courtyard, the trees on either side of him swayed as a gentle breeze blew through the air. He noticed how shadows danced along beside him under the moonlight and the twinkling stars. The silver haired boy stopped in front of the administration office. Everything seemed normal. Cross Kaien's office was empty, which Zero found odd, as the lazy-butt headmaster would always be lounging in his armchair around this time of night, sipping some tea. He wondered what could have gotten the headmaster so excited as to actually get up and moving. Zero sighed and kept walking.

Halfway down the path to the Sun Dormitory, Zero heard footsteps sprinting towards him. His muscles tensed and his hand instantly went for his Bloody Rose. The feet were getting closer, closer, closer, and … BAM! Zero turned just in time to stop the attacker with his gun at the person's forehead. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the strange man. The guy was wearing brown pants, a deep maroon turtleneck, and a green shawl that made him look like a toad.

"NEEEEEEEE! KIRYUU-KUN!" shrieked Cross Kaien in surprise. He looked about ready to cry, but Zero only lowered his gun and sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want, Kaien-sama?" demanded Zero. He didn't have time for the headmaster's childish games.

"First of all, what was that just now?" asked Kaien in a whiny voice. "Don't you recognize my footsteps? I am after all the one who runs after you every day to make sure that you go to your classes, you lazy idiot! You don't even recognize the footsteps of your father! How unfair is that?"

"Just hurry up and tell me what you flipping want!" snapped Zero. "And I am NOT your son!" Immediately, a huge grin spread across Kaien's face and his eyes caught a bright light.

"Hikari-sama is returning!" The chairman waited for the words to settle in, and he soon got the reaction he was looking for. The prefect's eyes grew wide and his normal façade of indifference dissolved. "HAHAHAHA!" screeched Kaien. "I know! That's the same freaking reaction I had!"

"Wh-when?" stuttered Zero as he tried to get his breath back. He could hardly believe his ears.

"In a week," said Kaien, "but we're going to have to call back the vampires from the night-class." A short pause followed these last words, and Zero's normal scowl for the Night Class returned to his face.

"Why them?" he demanded from the headmaster. "Why do they have to come back? What did they do to—"

"Kiryuu-kun!" shouted Kaien angrily. "You know as well as I do that it would be an insult to Hikari-san if we were to not invite the Night Class. It would be an insult to all her efforts to keep the peace between the vampires and humans, wouldn't you agree?" Zero struggled to refute the chairman, but he couldn't muster anything to go against the man's claims.

With an exasperated sigh, Zero asked, "So when do we call the beasts back over here?"

"We begin tomorrow." said the headmaster. "And even though we don't know the location of nearly half of them, we must try to gather up everyone." As soon as the words were out of Kaien's mouth, Zero turned and briskly walked to the Sun Dorms. Kaien turned to walk to his own office after watching to make sure his son had returned to his dorm. He had to make a call to the Kuran Mansion.

Zero opened the door of his dorm and entered the dark room. Outside, the wind had begun to howl, and leaves flew past the window as they were ripped from their branches. Zero slumped onto his bed, listening to his own breathing. He couldn't accept the fact that his long-lost friend was finally returning to Japan!

The chairman had also mentioned something else, right as Zero had been about to enter the Sun Dorm. "Oh, yeah, Kiryuu-kun! I forgot to tell you, but Hikari will only be here for 4 weeks!" He had attempted to yell something else, but Zero had simply left the chairman standing out in the cold. _Whatever_, Zero thought_, at least she's coming back!_ But Zero felt uneasy at the prospect of Hikari Junsuina's return to Cross Academy. The event that had happened seven years ago, the one that had brought peace between the vampires and vampire hunters for so long until last year, was an event that had nearly broken every relationship that Hikari had had with both the vampires and vampire hunters. It was not a memory that Zero cherished, yet it was something that must have taken a lot of guts to do, especially for a small 8 year old girl to do so. The blond-haired prefect dozed off into a dream-like state as he pondered over the memories, and the dreams that wove in and out of his mind in his sleep taunted him immensely.

_Hikari! What are you doing? Why are you standing so rigid out in the cold?_

_I need to tell you something, Zero, something that you will hate me for. I have already told the vampires the same thing, and I got the reaction I was expecting._

_Wh-what is it Hikari? You look really angry and distressed. Is there something wrong?_

…_.Yeah, there is something wrong Zero. It's you. You and your stupid vampire hunters! You guys are just as bad as those blood-_

Zero bolted upright from his bed. His heart was pounding, his breath coming out in sharp, ragged pants. He put his hand to his sweaty forehead and looked out the window to the snow that was beginning to steadily fall to the ground.

**Anyone confused yet? Good! Explanations to come in the next chapter **** Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I know this is a fast update, but I had already begun working on the second chapter when I updated the first :P Hope you guys like this new chapter! And once again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 2: A Call

"CROSS YUUUUUUKI!" yelled Aidou as he slammed Yuuki's test on the table in front of her. Yuuki Kuran awoke from her dream of the ultimate food fight and was startled by Aidou's face in hers.

"N-ne, Aidou-sempai," stammered Yuuki in confusion, "what is it?"

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?" screamed Aidou as he flailed his arms in the air. "You got a 55% on your history exam, that's what's it!"

"WHAT?" Yuuki grabbed the test and sunk into the bitter depression she always got after one of Aidou's tests. Ever since Kaname-sama had hired Aidou as her private teacher, Yuuki had been constantly failing all of his tests. She was beginning to wonder about an alternative teacher or maybe even skipping high school altogether. Noticing Aidou glaring at her, Yuuki smiled nervously and began doing corrections for extra points.

Suddenly, the door of the study opened. "Yuuki, I'm home." came the familiar voice of Kaname-oniisama. In came the tall, lean figure of Kaname Kuran, along with two other tall figures following behind him. One was a man with the same black wild hair that Kaname had, with the same features and sad eyes. The other was a woman with wild, unruly hair that reached her hips, just like Yuuki's. The woman's eyes were different than her husband's, for her eyes had a hopeful light to them. Both of the people looked weary, but happy to be back home.

"Kaname-oniisama! Mother, Father!" Yuuki yelped as she stumbled to get up from her desk. Haruka and Juuri's tired faces lit up as the teenage girl tackle hugged her three family members. Everyone stood in a big huddle, relishing this moment. Then, Yuuki broke away from the group, tears in her eyes.

"You look so much older now, my little princess." exclaimed Juri, holding her daughter's hands.

"She looks a lot like you too, Juri." added Haruka, giving Yuuki a tight hug and wiping away the tears.

"How did you find them, Oniisama?" asked Yuuki, astonished that Kaname had been able to do such a great task.

"It wasn't easy, "began Kaname with a sigh, "but all the details later. Right now, Mother and Father need to rest. Can you lead them to their room?" Yuuki nodded so much that her parents instinctively reached to make sure the girl's head would not fall off.

"Come, Mother, Father." said Yuuki as she took their hands and stepped towards the door. But Kaname stood in the doorframe, blocking her way out of the study.

"Aidou, how was Yuuki's lesson today?" Yuuki froze, her heart pounding. If Kaname figured out that she had once again failed one of Aidou's impossible tests, he would definitely punish her. What if Oniisama didn't let her speak to Mother and Father until she passed? No, Kaname would not find out!

"Uh, haha, Oniisama, you don't need to know such trifle matters!" exclaimed Yuuki nervously as she tried to sidestep her older brother. But Kaname wouldn't budge. She looked up to see Kaname looking down expectantly at her.

"How was your history test?"

"Uh...um…" Yuuki looked back to see Aidou fidgeting with his hands nervously. Kaname would also get mad at the poor noble boy if she didn't do well in her studies. She had to think of something, and quick! "Um, what do you mean how did the lesson go? Lessons go like lessons go! You sit and the teacher explains stuff and you take notes on it. That's how today's lesson went too, haha." Yuuki looked up to see if Kaname had bought whatever she had said. Her older brother had on an amused look.

"And the history test? The results?" Yuuki looked back at Aidou. He was so nervous that he looked about ready to puke his guts out! He wasn't helping her with excuses much, but Yuuki _had_ to dodge Oniisama!

"Um, the results….the results were fine! It was some random score, but you know, scores don't judge how smart a person is!" Yuuki looked up to see Kaname staring at her. He looked to Aidou, then to Yuuki, then back.

"You failed your history test, didn't you?"

"Yes." exclaimed Yuuki and Aidou dejectedly.

"Huh, well, there's always next time, Yuuki, " said Kaname, stroking his little sister's face, "and Aidou, I would like to see you sometime this afternoon….you know, just to talk." Kaname glared at Aidou. The noble just nodded and whimpered something inaudible. "Now why don't you go and take Mom and Dad to their room, ok?"

"Hai, Oniisama!" exclaimed Yuuki as she grabbed her parents and patrolled them through the door.

Aidou paced outside Dorm Leader Kuran's door nervously. Thoughts of horror flashed through the blond haired boy's mind. What if Kaname-sama hung him upside down until his head was ready to pop off? Or what if the pureblood gave Aidou the job to be Yuuki's personal slave for the next week? That would just about kill Aidou! But it wasn't his fault! It was all that lazy Cross Yuuki's fault! She never did anything Aidou told her to, and she never studied! And then the poor noble boy had to always take the blame for her mess-ups! _I'll get her back for sure!_ he thought.

Aidou gulped and knocked nervously on the giant maple door. "Enter" came the muffled voice of the dorm leader. Slowly, the blue-eyed boy opened the heavy wooden doors and stepped inside a large room. In the right corner of the room laid a couple of sofas and a coffee table and in the left corner stood multiple shelves filled with elegant books, almost like a miniature library. Towards the back of the room, directly in front of the door and against two large glass windows, stood a desk with a computer and multiple files spread across the top. Behind the desk was a large black spinning chair whose back was to the door. As soon as the door closed behind Aidou, the chair swiveled around to the front of the room. Kaname Kuran gestured for Aidou to approach the desk.

"Do you know why I've called you here?" asked Kaname.

"I'M SORRY KANAME-SAMA!" wailed Aidou. "I tried my hardest, but I don't know what to do to get her to pass my classes! She never does anything I say! It's like I'm not even there, that's how bad her daydreams are!" He peeked from behind his fake tears and saw no sympathy on Kaname's face. _Oh great! I'm dead!_ thought Aidou.

"Yes, well, Yuuki's lessons are another issue which we will address in a few moments, " began Kaname, "but that's not the main reason why I called you here."

"That's not?" asked Aidou hopefully.

"No, it's not. There's something else that I need to talk to you about." _YES!_ thought Aidou. _Saved!_ "I've called you here to talk to you about Hikari Junsuina." The blond haired boy looked at Kaname for a long time. Was the pureblood joking? Why did he bring up that girl?

"Kaname-sama, I don't understand." said Aidou. "What about Hikari?"

"Do you remember what happened nearly seven years ago?" asked Kaname. Aidou nodded. He didn't need reminding of that horrible night….

_Hikari, what's up? Why'd you call all of us here?_

_I need to talk to you guys, Aidou. Is everyone here? Kaname-sama? Akatsuki? Rima? Shiki? Ruka? Yuuki? Seiren? Ichijou? Everyone?_

_Yeah, we're all here. What's up?_

_What are your thoughts on peace between the vampires and vampire hunters, Kaname-sama?_

_What do you mean? Hikari, you yourself are the symbol of peace between the two societies, and we're your friends! So if we are your friends, then we stand for peace too! Why? Are you doubting that vampires and hunters can coexist?_

_I don't know….I think "coexisting" is pretty farfetched, don't you think? Vampires living side-by-side with humans instead of eating them….that sounds pretty insane, doesn't it?_

_I think you're insane, Hikari! You were always for peace between the two societies! What are you trying to say now?_

_What I'm trying to say, Ichijou-sama, is that this is a failed attempt from the beginning. In my mind, vampires are vicious, bloodsucking beasts who prey on humans for food. You all are no different than any other vampire, even though you guys are my "friends". I think this whole "peace" and "coexisting" idea is just propaganda for the senior council. Nobody means anything and -_

_HIKARI! What's gotten into you? You think we're as low as the dogs of the senior council?_

_Yes, I do, Rima-senpai! I honestly can't trust you guys to not rip open a human if my back is turned for even a second!_

_CRAAACK!_

_If you think that we're such terrible beings, then get out of here, Hikari. The next time you show up here, we'll hunt you down to prove you right! But I will always keep trying for peace, even if you don't think it's possible._

_Well, I hope you realize how hopeless a dream that is, Kaname-sama. Remember to fix the crack in the terrace. Good-bye, forever!_

"And that was the last time we saw Hikari again." recounted Aidou quietly, tears stinging his eyes. Hikari had been his best friend, almost like a little sister, ever since she had been born. Those words had nearly killed him and had damaged Kaname-sama. The dorm leader had begun to doubt the prospects of peace between the two entities until Cross Kaien arrived and revived that dream. And there had been that incident with Rido nearly two years after Hikari had left, the one that had revealed why the girl had said such terrible things….but Aidou did not dwell on those memories, for they were too painful to bear.

"You know I found my parents because of her." said Kaname. Aidou looked at the pureblood carefully, not sure whether he was joking or not. Was he saying that Hikari's guess had been correct?

"All those years of meaningless searching, interrogating each and every one of the council members and going after false trails….Rido had known that we would never have taken her advice after what she'd said. We even forgot about the little note Hikari had left with her deductions inside for us." Aidou remained silent as self-hatred exploded in him. How could they have believed what Hikari had said that night? The letter had only proven that she had cared about them.

"It's strange what a little girl can do to protect her loved one, isn't it?" asked Aidou, remembering the determination in Hikari's eyes on that cold night.

"Hikari is returning to Japan." stated Kaname abruptly.

"What?" asked Aidou, not sure whether he had heard the pureblood correctly.

"I said Hikari is coming back to Japan, but only for 4 weeks." replied Kaname. "The chairman called just a while ago and told us all to come back to Cross Academy, for that's where she's going to. Now it's our responsibility to find the others and go back."

**Is it getting a little clearer? I hope so! Please Review **


End file.
